Jealousy, lust, love
by LoveJacNaylor
Summary: Connies back but why?
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to do something different, I read a few fanfic's like this and thought I would upload one. **

* * *

I walked down the corrie door, I hadn't been here for so long. The halls were the same, the environment was the same but it was just different people. I was used to seeing different people all the time, I was a doctor after all but walking into here, this hospital it was different. This was my home, well it was a long time ago. Can't say that I do not miss it, I think about it all the time. I miss everyone here, even Henrick Hanssen. I never thought I would say that. I was slowly walking down the familiar corrie door, when I reached the room I was looking for. I opened the door to find an unwelcoming surprise. Jac Naylor sprawled across my old desk topless with what I could presume was her new fling. A huge smile crossed my mouth as I saw the embarrassment across there faces, however I couldn't help but get a funny feeling in my stomach. One ive had before but chose to ignore, it just couldn't be. I was brought out of my thoughts when he approached me the man I was looking for. "Connie, what are you doing here" He walked closer to me embracing me into a hug. I wasn't a hugging type of person but when it was Elliot, a hug was always welcome. He went to open the door when I grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't if I was you, how about we go and get a coffee, catch up?" I asked him but was interrupted by what I could presume was a nurse. Had she really lowered he standards that low, he wasn't even good looking, he must be good in the sack. She couldn't help the thoughts, the jealousy running through her veins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, heres another chapter. Hope you enjoy, I know its a bit different to the normal Connie Beauchamp/Jac Naylor stories but hope everyone likes it. Thank you for the comments, please keep them comming. **

* * *

I was sitting at the table opposite to Elliot, oh how he hadn't changed. He still had his long curly white hair, scruffy beard and that Santa belly of his. We had been talking for ages 'catching up' most people would call it but it wasn't really, we had spoken numerous times across the past few years while I wasn't here. We sent emails, had phone calls, I sent text but Elliot just had not found out how to reply to them yet. I was determined to teach him how to. "Connie, why are you actually here?" I went to speak but was cut off "The truth, not just you were passing by or what other jiff you young people say" I couldn't help by smile at the word 'jiff' when did anyone say that let alone a young people, and I was defiantly not classed in the young category.

"I missed it" I said honestly, he took hold of my hand. "I have been a numerous different hospitals but none of them feel right, none of them are Holby. As much as it drove me absolutely crazy I want to be back, I want to come back" he gave me a sympathetic look but I didn't want his sympathy I wanted his help. I wanted to be back.

"So what are you going to do? As much as we would love another consultant up on Darwin I just don't think we have the funding and we definitely can afford any more cuts to other areas" he had a sad smile on his face, I knew I couldn't come back that easy but I just wanted to be back. "However, I do believe Hansen is in need of a new CED apparently Serena Campbell was unable to cope doing with her mother being ill, running AAU and having a teenage daughter" He had a huge smile on his face at this point. "I do believe interviews for this are taking place tomorrow"

"And why are you not interview for this?" I questioned him, Elliot needed to make himself better, get higher, and he could do it.

"I am perfectly fine being a consultant, however I know you always wanted to higher yourself so go for it Connie" he gave me a smile "now go, and don't do anything stupid Connie, your flirtatious skills will not work on him" I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, how he did not know me that well any more. I got up and left making my way over to the lift, once I got in I couldn't help but look over the red head standing in front of me, oh how she had changed. She looked older, not in a bad way but she didn't look fresh out of University. I could tell that she was slightly embarrassed even though you don't tend to get emotion out of Jac Naylor "Miss Beauchamp, umm earlier" I put my hand up not wanting to know any more, it wasn't just awkward for herself. I didn't want to be reminded of what I saw, I noticed how we were in the lift alone. We could talk properly now.

"Its fine Jac, so how have you been?" I asked being friendly, I assumed we were on first name basis seeing as I was not her boss anymore.

"Oh, yeah fine, good, grate, yourself?" she sounded nervous, why was she nervous?

"I am fine, thank you. So is he you're….. boyfriend?" the word pained me, I couldn't help by feel an ache in my chest. It was all happening again but could I hide it?

"Oh noo, it was just" she was stumbling on her words, I could tell she didn't want to speak about him. "its just" I put my hand on her arm, I didn't realise that the space between us had closed and I was standing next to her.

"Its fine I get it, his a nurse you're a consultant you don't want to be seen mixing." We reached the 5th floor, it was my floor. I let go of her and walked toward the open doors but turned around before I left. "Nice seeing you again Jac, maybe we could catch up again?" she nodded "Do you want to go for a drink, later? I may need cheering or a celebration" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Sure but I don't finish till 7, is that okay?" I could help but smile.

"Yeah I will see you later" with that I left walking towards the tall brow doors, I lifted my hand a knocked loudly waiting for the famous "come in"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Thanks, Beth XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I dont know whether this is the type of story you all would like but Jac and Connie are both my fav female holby stars. **

* * *

I walked into the tall sweeds office knowing that this was going to kill me. I was about to grovel to him about getting my old job or another job at this hospital but if it meant I was back here then I would do anything for it. I missed the place after all. I had been at many other hospitals in the past 3 years, the majority of them private but I never felt like part of the team. I never fitted in and since my father passing, I just wanted to feel part of a family again. I only had Grace now and she was perfect but she was getting to the age where she was at school the majority of the day and I was l left home alone. I spent a few hours speaking to Hansen, we had spoke about each other life, how it was going. He had never spoke to me properly but for some reason we had got on, I don't know whether it was due to the fact I was about to ask him for a job. At this point I started to panic.

"So Henrik" I said.

"What is it that you need Ms Beauchamp" he asked sternly.

"Well I was wondering-"I said slowly and nervously, then he cut me off.

"You want to come back, am I right?" He looked at me looking down. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my lips before I lifted my head up to look straight into his eyes. The cold brown eyes, you could see no emotion. Just nothing.

"That obvious?" I raised an eyebrow. What had happened to me, since I walked back into this build ever moral I stood by had broken down. I was being nice, I invited Jac for a drink and no I am about to beg for my job.

"Yes." He said bluntly. "However, we do not have the budget nor the facilities to hire another CT consultant" he said with a sad smile creeping on his face.

"Yes, I know that" I said looking at him again maybe I could flirt with him. Why didn't I wear a low cut top. I could have him under my wing within a second. No Connie I thought, you cant sleep with him. "but I hear you need a new CED" I look at him doing a smile I know that would make him consider me.

"Oh, I see Ms Beauchamp. Are you really willing to give you position running cardiothoracic at St Andrews for a CED post here at Holby where you may do minimal CT work?" he raised his eye brows as he lent back in his chair and placed his hand grasped together on the desk.

"Like you said Henrik you do not have the funding for a CT consultant but you have it to hire a new CED and from what I have seen you are willing to get a general surgeon to step into that position and you know as well as I do that they will be doing GS work. So why cant you just hire me, I will be your new CED and part time CT. I don't have to run the ward like Elliot and Jac but I can be another go to person. I can be a consultant but not officially the same." I look at him smiling again and he just nods. Is he approving?

"Very well Ms Beauchamp, it looks like you have been thinking about this a lot. I will consider it" he raises a questionable eye brow. "Is that all" I nod.

"For now it is….. Mr Hansen" I smile and get up heading to the door. Looking at my watch seeing I have to meet Jac in 10 minutes I head to the ladies to re-apply my make-up then heading down to meet Jac at the entrance but when I get there I notice she's already there speaking to the nurse. I went to hide but she already seen me.

"Connie" she smiles, now I have to walk over. "Ready?" she questions. I nod. We slowly walk down the road towards Albies. How I have missed the homie feeling of this pub. It was a weird walk, not awkward nor comfortable. I went and ordered a bottle of wine with two glasses.

* * *

**Pleas reiew, **

**Bethany XO**


End file.
